When Gods Fall in Love
by Bassclefisbetter
Summary: The Harvest King actually loved once, it's near impossible for him to do it again.  Spin-off to "When Wizards Fall in Love"
1. Haunted

**Authors Note: Ok guys, My first fanfic went pretty well! Thank you soooo much for reviewing! One reviewer in particular gave me the idea to write a sequel/spin off to "When Wizards Fall in Love." so now I'm doing it! Thank you, Rabid Cream Puffs! I hope it goes well, Please Review! And if you haven't read "When Wizards Fall in Love" yet, please do so!**

P.S. I do not own Harvest Moon.

~Chapter One~

***Harvest God***

Another sunset.

I have seen thousands of sunsets before, and there are countless more in my future.

When you're immortal, time is a non-issue, it's irrelevent. This is just another pattern.

And now it is night.

It was a night like this I lost the girl I loved.

She was a spectacle.

Her hair was long and glossy, her eyes clear and blue. I remember her image vivdly, even though it's been decades since her death.

I have been greatly humbled since that night.

I realize now, years later, how rash and rude I was. I jumped to conclusions, I made her hate me. In her last words to me, she called me a name, and those fowl dirty words ring in my ears as if she had just recently, pierced my heart with them.

However, I watched over her throughout her life from my mountian top, silently making up for the hardships I caused her.

I wanted to make sure her crops grew tall, her children were healthy, and that she was happy.

And that magic man. The Wizard who won her heart, seemed to make her happy.

I remember the day she died, I watched the life drift out of her and up into the breeze. I granted her soul an easy passing.

Her last moments were spent surrounded by her children, and their children, and her beloved husband who clutched her wrinkled hand till the very end.

Her husband wasn't far behind her. He died of a broken heart days later.

He was lucky. His broken heart only last a few bleak days. Blinks of an eye.

Mine will haunt me the rest of my existance.

When you're immortal, time is irelevent. And time will never heal my wounds.


	2. Life

Chapter 2:

***Harvest God***

Every now and then, I check up on the humans of Castanet Island.

Much time has passed, but not much has changed.

Melody's ranch is almost exactly how she left it, but it's expanded considerably over the years.

The plantation style home and the vast fields have been passed down from generation to generation

The wonderful and magical Melody, the chosen one who restored the land. That girl is still a legend in this town.

I took a closer look at the ranch, something was happening.

The daughter of Melody's daughter was having a baby.

I observed as the new life was brought into the world, a tiny, shriveled little baby girl.

It was weak, I could tell.

Very weak.

It didn't cry, it barely moved.

It was so small.

The eager family members looked upon the fragile child in sadness, the mother started to cry.

I looked at the puny thing, I saw none of Melody in it, but I knew I had to help it.

Moments later the baby opened it's eyes and began to cry. An annoying sound.

It's eyes were startling though, a stormy gray.

It's a pity that Melody's bright blue hues died with her son.

Had I not known this child was part of Melody's lineage, I would've never guessed it was in any way related to her, It looked more like that magic man.

I stopped watching after the family members started celebrating.

And another sunset cast over the island.

**Authors Note: Sorry this chapter was short, I just felt this was a good place to end it. I promise the next chapter will have more meat to it, stay with me! **


	3. Buckwheat

Chapter Three:

***Harvest God***

It was years after I put life into Melody's great-granddaughter.

It was dark, cold and snowy.

I sat on my mountian-top, in isolation, as I always have.

And for the first time in a long time, I was taken by surprise.

I was looking out on the iced-over landscape when I heard coughing.

I turned around and looked torward the entrance to the upper Garmon Mine, only to see a small girl dragging a hammer stumble out and crash near the hot springs.

I made my way down the steps to see exactly who had intruded on my solitude.

I turned the small human over on it's back, it was completely unconsious.

She appeared on the younger side, about 8 or 9 years old.

What was such a young girl doing by herself in the mines so late at night?

To be honest, I really didn't care. But I couldn't just let the child die.

I picked her up and carried her like an infant, keeping her warm.

My godly awesomeness started to wear off on her, giving her health.

She was shockingly fragile and petite, I wondered if she ever ate. Her hair was dark with a bright silver streak running though it on the right side of her face.

As a result of my godly awesomeness, the child opened it's eyes still very weak and groggy.

She squinted up at me, hey irises were a storm grey.

I recognized her instantly, this was the child who's life I saved.

She gave me a bewildered look, which I don't blame her for. It's not everyday you wake up to find a highly powerful, glowing deity with amazing hair saving your life... For the second time. She was probobly in awe, or trying to find a proper way to thank me.

She squinted and scutinized me.

Then poked me in the face, twisting her finger into my cheek expirimentevly.

"Aghhhh" I winced. And shooed her hand away... As gently as I could.

She then fell back into unconsiousness.

Well... At least I knew where she belonged now, so I could dump this nusience of a child off at her home. Where I'm sure her parents were exploding with worry.

I teleported myself to the bottom of the mine, and began to carry her home.

It was a long walk to Melody's ranch, but I enjoyed winter.

I soon found myself directly in front of Melody's former home.

I remember the last time I was here... vividly. The shame and hurt washed over me, as it does everytime I think about it.

The young human stirred in my arms, stretching and making those groggy noises humans make when they wake up. She opened her eyes and looked around, obviously in shock.

"Wha-?" She started in a quiet, but high-pitched voice, her eyes wide and clouded with fear.

"Shhhh" I said as comfortingly as I could. "You're home now, you're safe."

I looked at the giant house and saw that all the lights were off. I opened the door, keeping the child cradled in one arm. (She was about the size of my forearm)

The inside of the house was plain, but well furnished. Pretty typical in appearance.

Everything was dark, so my red aura made everything look... Well, red.

The poor child must be terrified.

"Am I dead?" She asked innocently.

"No, no." I tried my best to sound soothing.

No one was home, her family must be out looking for her.

I put her on a cot on the eat side of the main room. And took my leave.

I was just about to exit, when something caught my eye.

It was a picture on the wall.

Of Melody.

The frame was elegant, but the picture itself was showing it's age.

She was standing in her field petting a horse, one hand on her hip. She was smiling that beautiful smile of hers.

I didn't realize I was staring until the little girl called out in a tiny voice;

"Thank you, sir."

I turned around and smiled a reflectice, ancient smile.

"Your welcome, human." I replied.

"I have a name." She said, getting up. "It's Kyoko."

She was quite dignified for a kid.

"That's nice." I replied, obviously uninterested, trying to leave.

"Wait-!" She called out running torwards me. "Don't you have one?"

"A what?" I asked, really just wanting to leave.

"A _name_." She explained slowly, as if explaining something to an imbecile.

_Little brat..._

"No." I replied shortly.

"Oh, well then thank you anyway stranger." She grinned at me.

I heared voices coming torwards the house, it must be her family. I teleported myself out, back to my mountian-top.

I gazed in on the girl, to make sure she was ok. Her mother and father and what appeared to be her older brother surrounded her.

"Oh Kyoko!" They would say, "Thank the GODDESS!"

Wrong deity... But whatever.

I looked up at the dark winter sky.

"I hope I am a little closer to repaying you Melody..."

***Kyoko***

I woke up, startled. I had that dream again.

Ever since he saved me so long ago when I got lost in the mines one day, I always dream of the glowing red man with no name.

I've had that same dream every night for 8 years.

Goddess knows, I've forgotten what he really looks like over the years. But he was surely not human.

My mother interrupted my thoughts by rapping on the door of my room.

"Kyoko! Wake up! Wake UP! You have chores, young lady!"

"Yeah, ok mom!" I yelled back. Yeesh.

I never told anyone how I found my way home that night, not even my brother, Yuki.

They'd think I was a loon.

I cleaned myself up and went out to the main room of the house to get assigned my chores.

"Kyoko, I need you to water. Yuki, we're going to upgrade some tools, so if you'd be so kind. I need you to do some mining." My mother ordered.

"Yes m'am!" Yuki exclaimed preparing to set out.

"Mom, why don't you let _me_ do the mining?" I asked, challengingly.

The woman hesitated.

"Kyoko, you know why I can't let you do that. You're so frail... and the last time your father talked me into letting you give it a go..." A pained expression took hold of her face.

When I was born, I was really weak. I crawled until I was like, 4. And everyone's been holding that against me my whole life.

"Mom, I was eight! I haven't been to the mines since then! I think I can handle it!" I argued, knowing I would lose.

"Go water the crops, Kyoko."

"Bu-"

"Go."

And that was that

Yuki gave me an apologetic look.

So I went to go and water the stupid crops.

Buckwheat.

Super.

What the hell do you even DO with buckwheat?

Stupid, useless buckwheat...

I took a moment from my pity-party to look up at the mountian where I met the magic stranger.

I'll bet if my parents would just let me go, I could find him again...

I looked down and saw I had drowned a plot of buckwheat. Looks like I dazed off too long.

Oh well, stupid buckwheat. It deserved it.


End file.
